The Goof Off
"Weird Al" Yankovic |music = Daniel Ingram "Weird Al" Yankovic (W.A.Y. Moby Polka and Alternative Polka portions) Jaromír Vejvoda (Beer Barrel Polka portion) Traditional Mexican folk song (Spanish portion) Traditional ("go floppy" verse and "Shave and a Haircut" ending) Steffan Andrews (arrangement) |lyrics = Daniel Ingram Amy Keating Rogers (Smile Song portion) Traditional Mexican (Spanish portion) |length = 1:46 |bmiworkno = 17949641 |season = 4 |key = B♭ major, G major, C major, D major, F major, B♭ major, G major, C major, B major |album = Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist |headercolor = #DAA520 |headerfontcolor = #FF1493 }} The Goof Off is the ninth song featured in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and is the fourth of six songs featured in the twelfth episode Pinkie Pride. In the song, Cheese Sandwich briefly sings a polka rendition of Smile Song. Pinkie Pie also sings part of a traditional Mexican song typically sung during the breaking of piñatas. It is the ninth track on the album Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. The version on the album has a slightly different instrumental ending. Development and production Amy Keating Rogers based this song off of "Together (Wherever We Go)", which she remembered hearing on The Brady Bunch. This is the first Pinkie Pie song performed over a minute by Andrea Libman herself rather than Pinkie Pie's usual singing voice provided by Shannon Chan-Kent. This song includes content that can be heard from Weird Al's other polka songs, like the snippet of the Beer Barrel Polka (Roll Out the Barrel) that can be heard when Cheese plays the accordion on a giant cheese wheel, the random sound effects in the background like a slide-whistle, a short melody from The Alternative Polka, and the W.A.Y. Moby Polka melodies heard in between lyrics. Cheese Sandwich's second verse, with the rubber chicken dance, uses the same melody as the jump-rope rhyme "Miss Susie Had a Steamboat" and "99 Bottles of Beer". An instrumental version of The Goof Off is heard during the credits of the episode with a "shave and a haircut" ending added. The song sequence incorporates two live-action cutaways: one to a puppet of Cheese's rubber chicken Boneless, and one to a baby alligator in place of Gummy. The live-action Boneless was filmed in Jayson Thiessen's basement, and the alligator footage was purchased from stock footage/photography site Pond5.com. Lyrics :Pie ::It's your birthday party, a very special day ::I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! :Sandwich ::If you wanna be the life of the party ::But you're feeling just a little uptight ::Call the doctor, beg and plead ::"Doctor, tell me what I need" ::Try to put a little cheese in your knees! :Pie ::Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons ::What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? ::Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do ::Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you! :Sandwich ::Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance ::Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance! :Hit it, Boneless! :Pie ::Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake ::Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake! :Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! :Sandwich ::'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Pinkie Pie: That's my song! :Cheese Sandwich: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. :Pinkie Pie: THAT'S IT! :Pie ::Roll out the party cannon ::When you hear the party cannon song ::Ka-BOOM! :Sandwich ::Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size ::'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear ::Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! :Pie ::¡Dale, dale, dale ::No pierdas el tino! ::Porque si lo pierdes ::¡Pierdes el camino! Notes This is the first non-dubbed song to have a line in a language other than English. The following is Pinkie Pie's last part of the song translated from Spanish: ::Hit it, hit it, hit it ::Don't lose your aim ::Because if you lose it ::You lose the way! References fr:The Goof Off pl:The Goof Off ru:Дуракаваляние Category:Album songs